Proceso de reeconstrucción
by Tya-san
Summary: Sabes que no eres normal y que encima puedes lastimar fácilmente a las personas por lo mismo; no eres normal. Eso es lo que ha sentido Kuroko Tetsuya durante toda su vida pero ahora no puede evitar a 6 personas que realmente le son un fastidio ¿Cómo lidiará con eso, sin dañarlos?
1. Chapter 1

**Un sueño que jamás se irá.**

(osea yo :3)

 **Nombre del paciente: Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Edad: 5 años, 2 meses**

 **Características físicas: Cabello y ojos celestes. Constitución pequeña y delgada. Altura 1.65 cm. tez blanca.**

 **Características Pscicológicas:**

 **°Inducir dolor, sentimientos, sensaciones y recuerdos propios**

 **°leer pensamientos a través de el tacto**

 **°falta de presencia**

 **°regeneración masiva**

 **Intervenciones: 5 de carácter pscicológico y 78 de carácter médico**

 **Enfermedades: ligera presencia de Asma**

 **Observaciones generales: "el paciente a empeorado drásticamente, ha desarrollado una fuerte aversión hacia los doctores, despierta gritando en las noches. El estudio de electrocardiograma muestra un incremento considerable en las frecuencias cardíacas. Sigue culpándose por la muerte de sus padres, hemos reforzado esa idea provocando un odio a si mismo, su falta de presencia también a incrementado aunque ya no intenta escapar"**

* * *

-esto...esto es inaudito ¿existe gente tan mala en este mundo?-inquiere el oficial Tachibana terminando de leer el informe

-claro que si, ese niño es la prueba irrefutable-responde Sayuri recostándose en la silla

-¿ya lo viste?

-por supuesto, es...increíblemente hermoso-comenta la mujer mientras sufre de un escalofrío

-bueno tiene los ojos y el cabello celestes-sonríe despreocupado

-si pero sus ojos son tan fríos y sombríos. Claro que no me extraña, después de tantas barbaridades que de seguro tuvo que sufrir, ¡pobre criatura!-se lamenta la mujer

-además no es humano del todo ¿cierto?-indaga el hombre con una morbosa curiosidad acerca del niño

-no exactamente, se supone que aún estando en el vientre de su madre le hicieron muchas modificaciones, ademas de que el aislamiento prolongado y todo el trauma del asesinato de sus padres hizo que desarrollara un miedo a ser tocado y también tomando en cuenta que puede leer tus pensamientos si te toca-dice la pelirroja

-entonces con tantas características especiales ¿qué harán con el niño?-inquiere

-lo pondrán bajo custodia gubernamental, cuando pueda proveerse solo se le será entregada una casa y una suma de dinero con el que mantenerse-responde viendo una vez mas la foto del niño

-¿cómo?¿no sería mejor llevarlo al orfanato?¿o con un familiar paterno o materno?-pregunta con sensatez, obviamente sería mejor cualquiera de esas opciones en un caso normal, pero vamos, este caso está lejos de ser normal

-al orfanato no, ya que es malo tratando a las personas ajenas a su entorno cotidiano y podría dañar inconcientemente a los demás niños y la verdad es que no hemos podido localizar a ningún familiar-prosigue Sayuri con un deje de tristeza y lastima por ese pobre angelito

-Mmmm ¿y de mientras que crezca?

-supongo que estará en una casa de acogida especializada-dice encogiendose de hombros

-Mmmmm, Sayuri-san-dice el hombre mirandola fijamente-¿ya hay una pareja designada?

-¿haa? Oh no...Tachibana-kun, ¡ni si quiera se te ocurra pensarlo!-exclama la chica. La verdad es que no era tan mala idea, hacía años que deseaban un hijo pero por una circunstancia u otra nunca se pudo. Ya era tiempo de algo mas, llevaban 10 años de casados

-sólo quería darle la oportunidad de vivir una vida familiar y acomodada-suspiro el hombre

-eres un maldito manipulador-espeta Sayuri mirandolo venenosamente

-decidido esta-sonríe plantándole un besio faldero en los labios

-no lo decidas por ti mismo, aún habría que arreglar muchísimo papeleo-se lamenta la mujer sobándose el cuello con cansancio repentino

-no creo, en estos casos el gobierno estaría tan desesperado por deshacerse del niño que aceptaran la primera pareja-asegura el hombre cogiendo el telefono y marcando un numero con avidez-¿bueno?¿general Rivai?soy Tachibana Makoto

-¿qué ocurre?-espeta una voz áspera del otro lado de la línea

-necesito hablar con usted del caso "0067"

-¿el niño especial?¿qué con eso?-inquiere algo fastidiado

-la oficial Sayuri y yo queremos ser postulados como familia de acogida para el niño-dice sin preambulos

-¿haaa?¿están completamente seguros?-exclama el mayor con un deje de grosera incredulidad

-por supuesto, no se lo diría si no fuera una petición totalmente seria-afirma en tono adusto

-bien, no tengo porque consultarlo, el niño es técnicamente suyo ya, preparen todos los documentos, supongo que en el cuartel donde el niño está les dirán cuando podrán llevarse al niño-dice bastante seco, este asunto de verdad le irritaba

-gracias-dice Makoto colgando el teléfono

-iré a preparar los documentos, ve al cuartel a traer al niño-ordena Sayuri mientras sale de la habitción

-si- sonrío irremisiblemente " _está emocionada_ " pensó el hombre mientras toma su chaqueta y camina fuera de la oficina.

**2 MESES DESPUÉS**

-¡AAAHHHHHHHHHH!-un grito horriblemente doloroso proveniente del cuarto de Kuroko se escucha

-¿¡Kuroko!?-exclama Sayuri despertando sobresaltada y pegando un salto de la cama mientras corre al cuarto del niño seguida de su marido, al entrar en la habitación se encuentran al niño en una esquina rasguñándose a si mismo con ira, deseperándose porque los rasguños sanaban al instante

-¡Kuroko basta!¡deja eso!-exclama escandalizado el hombre deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos vitando que se siga lastimando

-¡no me toques!-responde el pequeño con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿qué ocurre?-susurra Sayuri abrazando a la fuerza al niño quien se debate furioso en sus brazos, poco a poco se va rindiendo y se acurruca contra el pecho de Sayuri mientras llora furiosamente, sus manos están contra su abdomen para evitar tocar a Sayuri con ellas

-ya, ya...estás bien-susurra Makoto dándole un beso conciliador en la frente

-deben irse, los mataran por estar aquí conmigo-solloza el pequeño mientras las lagrimas manchan su precioso rostro de alabastro

-no, ya nadie te hará daño, no te preocupes-sonríe Sayuri besando su frente y acariciando sus mejillas en gesto maternal

-pero...Otou-san, Okaa-san ya no están conmigo-dice el angelito atormentado por sus horribles recuerdos

-claro que si, ahora nosotros somos tus padres, ahora y siempre ¿si?-responde Makoto sonriéndole con dulzura

-¿pa...padres?-repite el pequeño inseguro, claro que el niño ha sufrido muchísimo pero no olvidemos que muy a su manera el es solamente un niño de 5 primaveras, es obvio que necesita a sus padres o al menos la representación de ellos

-si, te lo he dicho antes puedes decirme "okaa-san"-sonríe Sayuri secándole las lagrimas en gesto dulce

-okaa-san...¡Okaa-san!-exclama el nene abrazando a su nueva mamá furiosamente mientras silenciosas lagrimas caen de sus mejillas, mira un momento a Makoto y brinca a sus brazos-¡Otou-san!

Makoto deja escapar una exclamación pero abraza al niño con fuerza depués de unos momentos se suelta y cae al piso, los mira fijamente a cada uno y despues toma una de sus manos y cierra sus ojos con fuerza. El tiempo se paraliza y frente a los ojos de los dos adultos una horrible escena se hace presente.

Dos personas a las que no se les ve el rostro están cargando lo que parecen ser trozos de un cuerpo humano, tienen unas horribles sonrisas. La espantosa visión se desvanece. Sayuri y Makoto regresan en si, Kuroko los mira con una expresión muy triste

-¿eso es lo qué te da miedo?-pregunta Makoto acariciando su pelo

-si...-susurra el nene, mira a los adultos esperando ver una expresión de asco o de miedo, sin embargo se encuentra con unas cálidas sonrisas

-vamos, no hay nada que temer, eso jamás volverá a suceder-lo tranquiliza Sayuri. El niño asiente y sus ahora papás lo suben de regreso a la cama, el nene los mira dudoso.

-otou-san...puedo...¿puedo dormir con ustedes hoy?-dice el niño Cuando están a punto de salir de la habitación. Esa frase les congela el corazón pero les invade de una inmensa alegría. Makoto se acerca y carga al niño en sus brazos. Lo llevan a su habitación y lo recuestan entre los dos. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo Kuroko podía volver a sentir el calor de lo que era tener una familia. Hacía bastante que había tomado la determinación de que no iba a depender de nadie, pero es solamente un niño, un niño pequeño...un triste, solitario y lastimado niño pequeño.

Hagamos un repaso:el niño era extraño y muy serio, bastante hermético, era invisible en la escuela y también un increíble estudiante, eso se podía explicar sencillamente a sus diversas modificaciones. Con el tiempo pudo desarrollar todas sus habilidades a un nivel tenebroso pero eso si, jamás hizo daño a nadie. Amaba a sus padres adoptivos, por ellos era capaz de sostener una conversación de más de 5 frases con otra persona. Su constitución pequeña e invisible le sirvió para evadir todo tipo de problemas escolares. Por otro lado sus padres lo adoraban, era realmente el hijo que siempre desearon. En aspectos físicos era...¿como podría describirlo, sin que crean que exagero? bueno dejémoslo en que era increíblemente atractivo, era lindo, muy lindo :3

Sin embargo eso de ser lindo si que le traía algunos problemas, sucedía cuando lograban notarlo, a el le era muy difícil hacer amigos tanto que hasta ahora no tenía ninguno. Por otro lado ya podía controlar sus habilidades muy bien. Cuando era niño con solo tocar a alguien podía hacerle daño o transferirle algún sentimiento pero ahora solo provocaba un escalofrío.

* * *

 **Bueno, esta es mi primer FanFic y espero que sea de su agrago. esta es...la sinopsis por decir algo. ¡Mata na!**

 **Por cierto: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertece**


	2. Puntos de apoyo

Pov. Tya-san

Más y más escuela, ese año era de cambios, algunos sin importancia y otros algo drásticos. Ese año Kuroko se iría a vivir sólo, el gobierno trasladó a sus padres a Osaka mientras el aún residía en Tokyo, realmente no le importaba vivir sólo, consideraba que era algo que carecía de la importancia necesaria como para que se preocupara de eso, lo único que realmente le removió un poco fue ver a su madre sollozar porque la separarían de su bebé. También ese año ingresaría a la lujosa escuela de Teiko, la casa nueva era también una "cortesía" de parte del gobierno aunque él jamás lo pidió. Por último le dieron su primer monto de dinero que a sus ojos era muchísimo, es decir iba a vivir sólo después de todo, solo uno de esos cheques mensuales le alcanzaría para unos 4 meses de una vida modesta.

La nueva casa era inútilmente espaciosa y bien equipada, perfecta para una familia de unos...¿7?¿8 integrantes?tenía 8 recamaras con Camas de 4 postes un armario y por lo menos 4 baños bien equipados cada uno con una bañera, una regadera y un lavabo, además de una mucama que se encargaría de los queahaceres y una cocinera la cual rechazo rotundamente, simplemente era demasiado para Kuroko pero en si el gobierno estaba siendo demasiado amable, no quería pensar que era en algún punto una "compensación" por su horrible y traumático pasado, del cual no estaba nada orgulloso, pero algo de lo cual tampoco lo estaba era la lastima que obviamente producía cuando alguien conocía su historia, para él la lastima era inútil ya que si se ponía a comparar su infierno duró menos que todos esos apacibles años viviendo al lado de sus amorosos padres, solamente Kuroko pensaba de esa manera aunque su madre seguramente se escandalizaría por esa forma tan malvada de pensar de si mismo.

En fin un Kuroko de ahora unos 15 años, se alistaba para ingresar a la preparatoria, no le emocionaba especialmente, sólo lo notaba como un cambio de escuela, así de sencillo. Salió de la casa, no sin antes despedirse de una afable y robusta mujer de edad media que estaba ahí para hacer los quehaceres, realmente no tenía mucho que hacer ya que Kuroko era extremadamente limpio y ordenado, nunca le había gustado relegar la obligación de limpiar su cuarto a su madre incluso cuando aún era muy pequeño. También entraba en juego que en su habitación era solo una enorme cama de cuatro postes, un mueble de madera de roble gigante, un armario bastante espacioso y un librero muy grande, tanto que ocupaba casi toda una pared el cual estaba atiborrado de libros y cuadernos de dibujo, esas eran dos de sus pasiones secretas: leer y dibujar.

De camino a la escuela que estaba algo retirada, veía el suave vaivén de la ciudad a esa apacible hora de la mañana, odiaba los lunes como cualquier otro estudiante pero ese en especial lucía mortífero como una hermosa flor con un veneno mortal, así lo presentía el chico de cabellos celestes mirando hacía la calle.

Al llegar a la institución que se erguía majestuosa y soberbia entre los campos de cerezo sin florecer, era bastante grande y con diversas zonas dedicadas a actividades deportivas. Bueno decir que Kuroko era bueno en los deportes era una verdad a medias, gracias a su constitución frágil y delgada no era lo que se dice muy resistente, pero eso si también al ser pequeño era bastante escurridizo y también por su falta de presencia le era fácil escabullirse.

Lo habían asignado a la clase Elite, no necesariamente porque el gobierno metiera las manos, en este caso fue porque Kuroko tenía una excelentes, por no decir sobresalientes, calificaciones. La clase elite era para: genios, ricos, influyentes o destacados deportivamente. Se les daba un trato descaradamente especial ya que eran vistos como "los trofeos de la escuela" por lo mismo totalmente intocables. También se salvaban de la política de las "4 virtudes" lo que consistía en tener una habilidad en los rangos de: literatura, deportes, artes y lenguaje. Los de la clase Elite se salvaban de ello ya que ellos de por si ya brillaban y no necesitaban conseguir esa perfección, ya la tenían. Para Kuroko no hubiera sido difícil cumplir con las "4 virtudes" tres de ellas ya las tenía y los deportes era algo en lo que podía mejorar si quisiera, mejor dicho si realmente le importara siquiera un poco.

La clase comenzó, lo primero que hizo el insípido e insignificante maestro fue pasar lista a todos los presentes, solo habían 7 personas en el salón,incluyendo a Kuroko, pero bueno el no cuenta ya que nadie lo percibe. Todas las personas en su salón ya las conocía desde la secundaria así que no habría problema, no eran sus amigos, solamente Daiki, pero por lo menos sabía quienes eran, aunque ellos no

-b-buenos días, jovénes. Pasaré lista-comenta algo inseguro tomando sus anteojos de culo de botella y una hoja de papel.- Kagami Taiga

-Presente-dice un chico pelirrojo bastante grande sentado al frente de Kuroko

-Aomine Daiki-dice después de un ridículo acceso de tos

-presente-masculla un desinteresado peliazul mirando su celular, ese era un preciado "amigo" de Kuroko era una de las pocas personas que conocía su pasado y lo había conocido cuando ambos tenían 8 años

-Akashi Seijuuro-dice con cierto deje de nerviosismo

-presente-ronronea una elegante y sobria voz proveniente de un pelirrojo con unos increíbles ojos heterocromáticos, por su persona en fácil adivinar que es millonario o por lo menos rico

-Murasakibara Atsushi-prosigue

-pfre...pfreshente *pre...presente*- balbucea un chico gigante, pero GIGANTE, mientras comía un bombon

-por favor, deje de comer-solicita el hombre sin demasiada autoridad

-hummm-gruñe el gigante

-Midorima Shintaro-

-presente-dice un muchacho con lentes y lindo pelo verde obscuro

-Kise Ryota-pronuncia con dificultad

-¡presente!-dice un atractivo rubio bastante energético

-oh bueno creo que Kuroko-kun no se presentó-dice el maestro sin ver a Kuroko

-realmente si vine, estuve aquí todo el tiempo-interviene la dulce voz de Kuroko levantándose de la silla para que lo vean

-¡ahhhhhh! (grito cortesía de Daiki, Kagami, Ryota y el profesor)-todos lo miran sorprendidos ¿¡Cuándo había llegado!?

-lo-lo lamento Kuroko-kun disculpa mi distracción-se disculpa un poco sobresaltado el profesor. Akashi lo miraba interesado, realmente le había llamado la atención justamente que no le había prestado la suficiente atención como para darse cuenta que estaba ahí, además lo encontraba realmente lindo

-no hay problema-responde cortés mientras regresa a su lugar para volver a ser completamente invisible

-bueno, bienvenidos a la Clase Rango AA, o "elite"-pide con cierto deje de amabilidad el hombre-comenzaremos con la clase de literatura, abran sus libros de la página 45

Y así dió comienzo a un cansino día de Kuroko, se limitó a quedarse en su asiento mientras dibujaba lo que veía a través de la ventana, había que reconocérselo, dibujaba precioso.

-Kuroko-kun-saludo una voz bastante elegante

-Akashi-kun-responde Kuroko sin siquiera mirarlo

-por curiosidad ¿tu nombre?-inquiere el chico sentandose en frente del otro

-Tetsuya-dice estoico, sin embargo la pregunta lo incomodaba, a él le habían inculcado que llamar a las personas por su nombre sin su permiso era una grosería

-Tetsuya, quiero que me acompañes, tengo una propuesta para ti-dice el pelirrojo tocando a Kuroko cuando intempestivamente le aparta y lo mira a los ojos con el ceño medio fruncido

-te acompañare, pero por favor Akashi-kun, no me toques-sentencía Kuroko con seriedad

-bien-se limitó a decir Akashi.

Salen de la habitación y van hacía uno de los patios, a medio camino Kuroko toma del brazo a Akashi haciendo que este lo voltee a ver a los ojos quedando petrificado, las hermosas y azules orbes lo mantienen estático sintiendose completamente escaneado

-¿a si qué quiéres que entre al equipo de Basketball?-inquiere Kuroko soltandolo devolviendole su movilidad. Ya tenía tiempo desde que leía pensamientos pero ahora no quería perder tiempo

-supongo que ya lo habrás intuido-replica Akashi algo aturdido sin dejar que eso afecte el tono de su voz

-algo así-dice Kuroko restandole importancia-no lo haré, no soy bueno en los deportes

-porque no quieres, Tetsuya-responde contundente mientras se cruza de brazos

-claro que no-afirma Kuroko

-dejáme convencerte del potencial que tienes-dice Akashi sonriendo ladino

-¿si digo que si, dejarás de molestar?-inquiere con cara neutral

-probablemente-dice Akashi, el otro suspira y se deja guiar hasta el gimnasio techado de basketball. Akashi nunca dudo de poder convencerlo ya que él siempre gana y siempre tiene la razón.

Al llegar al gimnasio se encontró con todos sus compañeros de clase, al verlos, una gotita de sudor apareció en su sien. Todos lo vieron ya que esta al lado de la imponente presencia de Akashi.

-¡akacchi!-exclama el rubio sonriendo-¡kurokocchi!

-traje a Tetsuya, se va a unir al equipo como titular-dice sin preambulos ganandose 6 miradas atónitas incluida la de Kuroko

-¿¡titular!?-dice Kagami soltando la pelota

-si, aunque aun le falte pulir la técnica-comenta Akashi mandando a Kuroko a los vestidores

Mientras Kuroko se cambiaba, los demás hablaban de la situación

-¿pero no es muy pequeño?-inquiere Murasakibara

-si, esa y su falta de presencia son su mejor habilidad-responde Akashi calculador

-¿no crees que es muy pronto para hacerlo titular?-dice Aomine mientras mira hacía los vestidores

-si, lo sé-contesta sencillamente

-entonces ¿a quién sacarás, Akacchi?-pregunta Kise

-obviamente a ti-responde Akashi sonriendo

-¿¡Haa!?¿¡por qué yo!?-inquiere alarmado el modelo. En ese momento sale Kuroko ya vestido.

Akashi ordena un partido de 3 contra 3, en el primer equipo está kagami, Aomine y Kuroko, en el segundo está Murasakibara, Kise y Midorima. El partido comienza y Kuroko se muestra desinteresado, sin embargo en un momento la pelota llega a el y realiza un increíble pase hacía Aomine quien lo toma con sorpresa

-bien-sonríe Akashi viendo la escena, realmente le veía potencial a ese chico...si tan solo se esforzara un poco

Momentos después Kuroko realiza un pase imposible hacía Kagamine alzando la victoria para su equipo. Todos estaban en cierto punto impresionados por la habilidad de Kuroko quien estaba aún tranquilo.

-eso fue impresionante ¿ya te convenciste de tu potencial?-pregunta Akashi mirando fijamente a Kuroko

-no, pero ingresaré, me divertí bastante-responde el peliceleste secándose el sudor.

-¿cómo haces eso, Kuroko?-inquiere Kagami algo intrigado

-sale natural-dice Kuroko sin inmutarse

-Oi Tetsu, hoy comeré en tu casa-dice Aomine abrazando intempestivamente a Kuroko desde atrás

-bien, pero sueltáme Aomine-kun-dice Kuroko alejándolo

-Daiki ¿se llevan bien?-pregunta un sombrío Akashi

-sip, desde los 8 años-responde Aomine recostándose en las gradas

-¡vayamos hoy a casa de Kurokocchi!-exclama Kise emocionado, en esos pocos minutos había aprendido a admirar al pequeño

-Ryota-le reprende Akashi-es descortez auto-invitarte a una casa ajena

-¿¡Kurokocchi!?-ruega Kise poniendo cara de perrito faldero

-bien...¿quieren ir a mi casa a comer?-invita Kuroko sin emoción alguna, mientras Aomine lo sienta en su regazo-. Realmente no le importaba, tenía una enorme casa- Aomine-kun sueltáme

-no-replica el moreno apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del peliazul y soltándole un beso en la mejilla

-¡yo voy!-exclama Kise sonriendo radiante

-Mmm yo también, llevaré algunos dulces-dice Murasakibara

-igual iré-dice Midorima

-tengo hambre, así que igual voy-dice Kagami sobandose el estomago

-si me permites igualmente iré-dice Akashi con cortesía

-bien, ya es bastante tarde -dice Kuroko bostezando en los brazos de Aomine con quien había dejado de luchar

-ustedes dos...¿por qué tan juntos?-pregunta Kagami algo enfadado, realmente estaba curioso de Kuroko pero claramente no podía averiguar nada si Aomine estaba pegado

-costumbre-dice Aomine

-bueno, vayan a bañar y luego vamos a la casa de Tetsuya-ordena Akashi.

Después de bañarse, cambiarse y demás faenas salen del gimnasio. Camino a casa de Kuroko hablan sobre diferentes temas sin que Kuroko se interesase ¿como había terminado su primer día de escuela así? No le molestaba en lo absoluto, de echo le agradaba su compañía pero eso era peor ya que el sabía lo peligroso que era para él encariñarse con las personas. Aomine le mira interrogante y el muestra la sombra de una sonrisa.

Al llegar a la enorme casa vieron a una mujer salir de ella, la saludaron con amabilidad

-¿es la mamá de Kurokocchi?-inquiere Kise amable

-no, soy la mucama de Kuroko-sonríe la mujer, mira a Kuroko y acaricia su pelo-compré despensa y dulces Kuro-chan

-gracias, Mika-san-responde amable y agradecido Kuroko.

Al entrar a la casa, Kagami suelta una exclamación.

-¡sugoi!-exclama viendo el lugar. Aomine prácticamente en confianza, se tirá en el sillón y saca de un mueble una consola y un videojuego

-¿y tus padres, Tetsuya?-pregunta Akashi sentandose en la isla de la cocina

-no viven conmigo, me mantengo solo-dice Kuroko mientras comienza a cocinar múltiples cosas con rápidez

-es muy bonita-dice Kise

-gracias-responde amablemente

-kuroko-chin ¿dónde están los dulces?-pregunta Murasakibara

-me parece que en la alacena más grande-dice Kuroko señalando una alacena gigante repleta de muchísimos dulces, tantos que serían capaces de provocar un coma diabético.

-wow-exclama Murasakibara atiborrandose de dulces

-¡Murasakibara-kun! Por favor, se prudente, después podría dolerte el estomago-dice Kuroko

-Me da algo de envidia, yo vivo en un apartamente realmente pequeño-dice Kagami

-pues..vivo sólo, ¿quieres vivir aquí?-dice Kuroko amable dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Claramente podría pasar por un chico muy amable o muy estúpido al invitar a vivir a su casa a una persona que no es de co fianza

-Oi, Oi, ¿¡por qué a mi nunca me ofreciste vivir aquí!?-espeta Aomine furioso

-porque nunca comentaste que no te gustaba vivir en tu apartamente, pero si quieres vivir conmigo, bienvenido-dice Kuroko sin parar de cocinar

-viviré contigo, Tetsu-dice Aomine volviendo a su videojuego, Kise y Midorima se le unieron

-entonces...¿puedo vivir aquí?-pregunta Kagami viendo a Kuroko cocinar con avidez

-claro-dice Kuroko sacando algo del horno

-me siento mal viendote trabajar tanto, ¿te puedo ayudar, Tetsuya?-dice Akashi acercandose, no tenía nada de experiencia en la cocina pero quería ayudar

-no es nada Akashi-kun, ya terminé-dice Kuroko sirviendo la mesa-pero ¿podrías llamarlos a la mesa?

\- por supuesto- dice Akashi- A comer.

En menos de 2 segundos todos estaban en la mesa sentados rígidamente, Akashi se sentó en un extremo de la enorme mesa de caoba pulida mientras Kuroko servía la comida que olía increíblemente deliciosa.

-¡Hummm!¡huele muy bien!-exclama Kise relamiendose

-realmente la comida de Tetsu es...deliciosa-dice Aomine devorando el plato

-ahora Kuroko-chin, me cae mucho mejor-dice Murasakibara comiendo por fin comida normal

-cuantas habilidades Tetsuya-dice Akashi sonriendo

-de verdad es muy rico, gracias por invitarnos-dice Midorima muy amable

-de...de nada-dice Kuroko viendo desde un extremo de la mesa a todos sus invitados y se sorpredió de lo cálida que fue esa sensación, sentía que podría tener amigos de verdad, era de verdad idiota por invitar a semi-conocidos a su casa a comer pero había concluido en esa fue una de las mejores idioteces que haya echo en su vida. Una repentina punzada cruzó su corazón. Dejo de pensar en eso y comenzó a comer.

Después de comer y ayudar a limpiar todos se fueron a sus casas. Aomine y Kagami se mudarían mañana ya que ahora era muy tarde. Kuroko fue a su habitación con mucha alegría interna, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de roce social, pero descubrió que realmente le gustaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Las clases transcurrienron sin mayor percanse, lo único rescatable del día fue el anuncio de la suspención de clases por 3 semanas debido a reparaciones interiores de la escuela.

Despues de salir de la escuela todos, menos Aomine y Kagamine que iban por sus cosas para mudarse, fueron a la casa de Kuroko

-Kurokocchi, ¿podría yo también quedarme estas 3 semanas en tu casa?-pide Kise haciendo un puchero

-¿y eso por qué, Kise-kun?-pregunta Kuroko quien ya se había acostumbrado rápidamente a su compañía

-porque realmente me gusta tu casa y tú cocinas ¡delicioso!-exclama Kise

-bueno, si eso quieres, mejor aún ¿por qué no vienen a vivir todos a mi casa estás 3 semanas?-dice con sarcasmo

-esta bién-dicen Akashi, Midorima y Murasakibara al unísono...eso le pasa por hablar de más

-era bro...-dice pero se detiene a si mismo sabiendo que el error ya está echo

Caminaron hasta la casa de Kuroko y Midorima y Murasakibara se fueron a por sus cosas.

-Akashi-kun ¿tu no traeras tus cosas?-inquiere Kuroko abriendo la puerta y dejándo pasar a Akashi

-las traeran en un rato-dice Akashi sonriendo a Kuroko

-bueno, ponte cómodo, iré a cambiarme-dice Kuroko ofreciendo su casa. Akashi asiente

Mientras Kuroko se cambiaba, Akashi inspeccionaba la enorme casa, sabía que algo ocultaba Tetsuya y el lo quería...no más bien, el lo iba a descubrir que era. Kuroko bajo a la sala y miro a Akashi

-¿no quieres nada, Akashi-kun?-ofrece Kuroko amable

-no, Gracias Tetsuya-dice amable. Kuroko comenzó a cocinar una cantidad bastante grande de comida, tal y como había echo la noche anterior

-dime Akashi-kun, ¿por qué insististe que me uniera al equipo?-dice Kuroko cocinando algo que huele prematuramente bien

-ví la posibilidad de desarrollar tus habilidades-dice Akashi viendo todos los movimientos de Kuroko con atención

-bueno, voy a vivir 3 semanas con ustedes así que...tiempo hay de sobra-dice Kuroko-Akashi-kun sientete libre de dar un tour por mi casa, para que no te aburras

-eso haré-sonríe el pelirrojo mientras camina hacía las modernas escaleras

-por cierto, elige tu habitación hay suficientes para todos-dice Kuroko muy amable

Akashi vaga por la segunda planta y elige la habitación al lado derecho de la habitación de Kuroko. La curiosidad fue demasiado fuerte y entró en la habitación del propietario d ela casa, era limpia y ordenada tal y como lo esperaba, se detuvo a ver el librero y sacó uno de los cuadernos de dibujos pensó que eran dibujos increíbles pero algunos eran verdaderamente aterradores. De pronto se escuchó a la puerta principal abrirse y eso hizo que el de ojos bicolor bajara a la primera planta. Pero fue tanta la tentación que prefirió espiar.

Había llegado Aomine y traía una mochila enorme junto con una maleta bastante grande

-Tetsu-saludo dandole un beso en la frente-da cosquillas todavía

-da gracias que ya no duele-dice Kuroko inexpresivo "¿a qué se refería?" Fue lo que pensó Akashi

-oh vamos, ya pasamos de eso-dice Aomine mientras se acerca sus labios

-no-dice en definitiva tapándose los labios

-¿aún no lo superas?-inquiere Aomine, Kuroko lo mira con un gesto que vendría a decir: "¿tu qué crees, idiota?"

-pues no, claro que no supero el echo de que no sea completamente humano-dice Kuroko cortante "¿no sea completamente humano?¿qué...?"

-ya, ya...dejáme besarte-dice Aomine abrazandolo

-no quiero hacerte daño-dice Kuroko sonrojado. Akashi estaba que no entendía nada

-Oi sólo te voy a besar no tendremos sexo con Akashi en la casa-dice Aomine burlón

-¡Aomine-kun!-exclama Kuroko-¡jamás hemos tenido sexo!

-vamos-suplica, el peliceleste por fin accede y se deja ser besar. Comienza suave y cálido pero toma fuerza, haciendo que a Kuroko se le nuble los pensamientos, rodea el cuello de Aomine con sus delicados brazos y lo apega más a él, Aomine lo sujeta por la cintura con fuerza. Los suaves y dulces quejidos se escapan de Kuroko, de pronto Aomine se separa bruscamente y cae al piso retorciéndose de dolor

-¡Aomine-kun!-exclama Kuroko cayendo a su lado mirándolo con preocupación

-¡agh!-gruñe en posición fetal

-¿estás bien?-pregunta acariciandole el pelo con muchísima preocupación

-si...yo-susurra incorporándose

-te lo dije, cuando pierdo el hilo de mis pensamientos no puedo controlarlo-se disculpa acariciando la mejilla de Aomine

-está bien...no hiciste nada malo-susurra Aomine besandolo ligeramente en los labios

-lo siento-dice Kuroko

-no hay porque disculparse-dice Aomine parándose y ayudando a Kuroko a pararse. A Aomine no le importaba pagar un pequeño precio por tener cerca a Kuroko, estaba perfectamente consciente de los poderes de Tetsu y no temía en lo absoluto, pero le dolía ver a su querido Tetsu sufrir con eso. Los besos y demás empezaron cuando ambos tenían 12 años y fue de gran ayuda para controlar los poderes de Tetsu. En ese momento baja Akashi

-Daiki-saluda en cierto punoto frío

-Akashi-responde Aomine leyendo un manga

-Akashi-kun, tardaste mucho ¿qué hiciste en todo este tiempo?-inquiere Kuroko volviendo a su labor

-escogí mi habitación y sin querer me quedé dormitando en la cama-dice Akashi.

-ohh, debes estar cansado, duerme un poco más, yo te despierto cuando esté listo-dice Kuroko muy amable

-eso haré, gracias Tetsuya-dice Akashi mientras vuelve a subir, tenía que hablar a alguien

De regreso en su ahora habitación sacó su telefono y tecleo rapidamente un numero que despues de dos tonos contestó

-Sr. Akashi ¿qué desea?-inquiere una voz neutro

-Fujiwada, necesito que investigues a un chico, que sea rápido-dice Akashi

-dígame-accede Fujiwada

-se llama Kuroko Tetsuya, tiene 15 y va conmigo en Teiko-dice sin más

-bien, le aviso cuando tenga los datos

Akashi cuelga bruscamente el teléfono y se recuesta en la enorme cama, de echo la casa de Kuroko parecía un hotel. Al poco rato escuchó las voces de los demás y el estruendo de los cuartos abriéndose y moviendo cosas. Comenzó a dormitar en verdad. La puerta se abré y entra Kuroko, decide hacerse el dormido

-Akashi-kun, despierta, la comida está lista-dice Kuroko moviendo un poco a Akashi, sin querer toca su cuello y le da un escalofrío a Akashi, Kuroko toca su mejilla y lo mira fijamente-Akashi-kun está despierto

-¿cómo lo sabes?-inquiere Akashi jalando a Kuroko a la cama y acorralandolo contra ella

-¡Akashi-kun!-exclama Kuroko Kuroko le era realmente difícil leer los pensamientos de Akashi ya que eran demasiados y muy complejos

-tengo mucha curosidad, Tetsuya-dice Akashi

-¿acerca de mi? No escondo nada-replica estoico

-no te creo, me estás mintiendo-dice Akashi. Era una verdad a medias ya que Kuroko nunca decía mentiras, pero realmente no deseaba responder preguntas o dudas sin siquiera ser formuladas, osea que no le decía quien era exactamente porque Akashi nunca había preguntado

-¿qué quieres saber?-accede Kuroko

-¿quién eres?-inquiere Akashi

-es ambigua tu pregunta, pero supongo mi historia es larga, espera a que te manden la información y lo que no entiendas me preguntas-dice Kuroko comenzando a ponerse incómodo

-¿cómo sabias que...?-exclama Akashi-¿acaso tu lees mentes?

-bueno es lo mas lógico, si-dice Kuroko, realmente no le importaba hablar de eso, tampoco que conocieran su historia, le daba totalmente igual

-eso suena a una mentira-dice Akashi

-claro que suena a mentira...Akashi-kun ¿podrías...?-dice Kuroko incómodo

-lo siento-dice Akashi, mira un momento a Kuroko y ve que su camisa se ha corrido a un lado dejando ver su hombro desnudo, en la base del cuello tiene una mancha azul celeste pálido que contrasta con la piel inmaculada de Kuroko, siguiendo un impulso toca la mancha haciendo a Kuroko gimotear-¿haa?¿qué es esto?

-¡Akashi-kun!¡ahhh!¡Ngh!-gime el peliceleste retorciéndose

-¿duele?-dice Akashi lo sigue acariciando-ohhh, creo que encontré tu punto débil Tetsuya

-¡Mmm! No...¡agh! Por favor ¡detente!-gime mientras intenta apartar a Akashi quien se detiene abrultamente, Kuroko respira agitado y con un hilo de saliva desde la comisura de sus labios hacía el cuello, tiene los ojos entrecerrados...bueno se ve muy erótico

Akashi se acerca a su cuello y lame la zona haciendo a Kuroko perder las fuerzas y volver a gimotear, se empezaba a preocupar porque se le empezaban a nublar las ideas pero lo que sentía al ser tocado ahí era tan poderoso que no podría evitar gemir como gata en celo. En un momento Akashi cae al piso en posición fetal

-¡Akashi-kun!-exclama Kuroko volviendo en si, se incá al lado de Akashi haciendo que el dolor pare en seco

-¿qué demonios fue eso?-inquiere incorporándose rápidamente

-luego te explico, disculpa eso, por ahora debemos bajar, los demás se preguntaran que estabamos haciendo-dice Kuroko ayudando a levantarse a Akashi

los dos bajan y se encuentran a todos sentados en la mesa ya dispuestos

-¡tardaron mucho, Kurokocchi!-exclama Kise haciendo un mohín

-Akashi-kun tiene el sueño pesado-dice Kuroko

-¡neeee aka-chin, ya tengo hambre!-refunfuña Murasakibara

-Tetsu...¿estás bien? Te veo pálido-dice Aomine tocando la frente de Kuroko

-si estoy bien, vamos a comer-dice Kuroko empezando a servir. Como siempre la comida sabe riquísima, todos pidieron una segunda porción.

-¡Hummm! Tu comida es siempre deliciosa-dice Kagami

-¡sii!-confirma Kise

-¿te casas conmigo, Tetsu?-dice Aomine provocando risa general y un ligero sonrojo de parte de Kuroko

-al parecer a todos nos conviene un Kuroko por esposa-dice Midorima haciedolos reír mas

-gracias-susurra Kuroko levantando los platos y poniendo otros

-¿haa?¿hay más?-dice Murasakibara

-si, hoy hizé un postre-dice Kuroko sacando un pastel de chocolate y copas altas de helado de vainilla, las sirve y el solo come el helado

-ahora me siento mal de aprovecharme de tu hospitalidad-dice Akashi

-no habría porque, realmente me agrada cocinar-dice Kuroko

-bueno, me parece injusto no saber mucho de ti Kurokocchi-dice Kise

-adelante, pregunten-accede Kuroko

-hummm ¿edad?

-15

-¿color favorito?

-supongo que el azul

-sabor favorito

-vainilla

-orientación sexual...

-asexual-contesta con cara de poker

-¿¡haaa!?-exclaman todos menos Aomine, esperaban como mínimo bisexual

-bueno nunca me he relacionado con nadie profundamente, excepto con Aomine-kun-dice Kuroko

-bueno, ya-dice Midorima algo incómodo. En ese momento alguien toca el timbre

-tiene que ser las cosa de Akashi-kun-dice Kuroko parándose a recibir la ropa. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con...hay dios lo que hace el dinero estos días

entraron 10 hombres vestidos de mayordomos con cajas y maletas seguidos de 3 mujeres vestidas de maid

-¡waaa!¿Akacchi?¡esto es..!-dice Kise con una gota pero Kuroko lo interrumpe

-demasiado, sólo te quedaras 3 semanas-dice Kuroko

-ya se...exageraron-dice Akashi mirando a los hombres haciendo que dejaran solo lo indispensable

-¿y ellas?-pregunta Aomine

-son mucamas y una cocinera-dice Akashi normal

-¿¡qué!? ¡me niego!¡yo quiero comer la comida de Kurokocchi!-dice Kise abrazando a Kuroko quien lo aparta rápidamente

-bien, bien-dice dándoles un gesto para que se vayan

-eres imposible Akashi-kun- dice Kuroko suspirando

-bueno, hoy Midorimacchi, Kagamicchi y yo limpiaremos todo-dice Kise levantandose seguido de Kagami y Midorima. Los demás van a la sala a ver una película.

-¿quieres ver una de horror?-dice Aomine

-la que desees esta bien, sólo que no sea una porno-dice Kuroko provocando la risa de Murasakibara y Akashi mientras va sentandose en el sillón al lado de este último.

-muy chistoso, Tetsu-dice Aomine poniendo una película, se sienta en el piso recargandose en un sillón. Al poco rato los demás se unen

-¿cuál es?-inquiere Midorima

-es "martyrs"-dice Kuroko

Siguieron viendo la película que era algl extraña y perturbadora, al poco rato Kuroko comenzo a dar cabezadas en el hombro de Akashi

-¿tienes sueño, Tetsuya?-pregunta Akashi con dulzura

-algo-responde Kuroko tallandose los ojos

-ven aquí, Tetsu- dice Aomine Extendiendo los brazos, Kuroko va derechito a ellos, realmente está cansado, se sienta en el regazo de Aomine y se acurruca en su pecho mientras el moreno lo abraza y sigue viendo la película como si nada

-¿qué con esa pose?-dice Kagami viendolos. Kuroko para ese punto ya está dormido

-igual, costumbre-responde Aomine viendo A kagami

-Tetsuya es sinceramente lindo-dice Akashi llamando la atención de todos

-¡es verdad!-confirma Kise

-se ve dulce, dan ganas de comerlo-dice Murasakibara

-iré a llevarlo a su habitación-dice Aomine levantandose, Kuroko no pesa casi nada asi que no tiene problemas en llevarlo

-no tardes o iremos a ver si ya lo violaste-dice Kagami

-bakagami-masculla sacandole la lengua. Sube las escaleras y entra a la habitación de Kuroko y lo recuesta en la cama, lo arropa y le da un beso en la frente para despues ir a sus labios.

-buenas noches Tetsu-dice Aomine saliendo de la habitación. Baja otra vez a la sala y se sienta en el mismo lugar. Akashi apaga la televisión

-tenemos que hablar-dice Akashi

-adivino; Kuroko-dice Midorima acomodandose los lentes

-si, todos sabemos que hay algo raro en el-dice Kagami

-se estan apresurando-dice Aomime

-bueno, tu ya lo sabes-dice Akashi acusador

-claro que si, ustedes lo conocieron en secundaria pero como ibamos en diferentes salones no era una amistad, sin embargo ahora deben de esperar a ser sus amigos-dice molesto Aomine

-suenas molesto, Minecchin-dice Kise

-no quiero que vuelva a estar triste-dice Aomine recordando como lloraba Kuroko por no poder controlarse

-bueno, nosotros podemos hacer que sea más sociable, lo consentiremos-dice Kagami

-sería una buena opción, se acostumbraría a estar con mas personas y aceptaría lo que sea que tenga de extraño-dice Midorima

-bien-dice derrotado Aomine-les contaré que paso

-no, traigo aqui documentos, copias-dice Akashi sacando 6 folders y repartiendolos. Aomine los mira con indifetencia, pasa una media hora.

Exclamaciones, gesto de horror, lamentaciones, maldiciones, gestos de incredulidad todo ocurre en la sala al ver el reporte policíaco

-¿¡quién le haría eso a un niño!?-exclama Kise

-fue un laboratorio clandestino-dice Aomine

-entonces...Kuroko no es humano-dice Kagami

-no del todo-dice Aomine-Tetsu tiene habilidades diferentes, si te toca puede transmitirte lo que siente o piensa, tambien puede provocarte dolor cuando lo ves o tocas, lee los pensamientos a través del tacto

-wow-susurra Murasakibara con un pocky en la boca

-cuando lo conocí estaba frustrado, no podía manejarlo-dice Aomine mirando las escaleras-vivía atormentado por las pesadillas, esas personas lo dejaron muy mal

-pobre Tetsuya-dice Akashi

-ahora mas que nunca quiero ayudar a Kurokocchi-dice Kise con determinación

-digo lo mismo-dice Kagami

-si, si ¿cómo lo haremos?-inquiere Midorima

-Daiki, tu lo besaste hasta que el logro soportarlo-dice Akashi

-si-responde Aomine

-¿¡Minecchi besó a Kurokocchi!?-exclama Kise

-callate-dice Murasakibara dandole una paleta

-bueno, supongo que hay que forzar el contacto físico hasta que se acostumbre y ya no sera tan sensible al mismo-dice Akashi pensativo

-¿estas tres semanas apapacharemos a Kuroko-chin?-pregunta Murasakibara

-así es-dice Akashi

-decidido está-dice Kise con seriedad. De pronto comienza a llover intempestivamente

-deberíamos ir a dormir-dice Aomine levantandose

-hasta mañana-dice Midorima y Murasakibara quienes se van a su habitación. Los otros 4 los imitan y se van a sus habitaciones. A las 2 de la mañana comienza a tronar intempestivamente haciendo que cierto peliceleste se despertara, aún a esa edad los truenos de daban miedo ya que cuando era pequeño uno de los experimentos en donde estaba era en el fortalecimiento del miedo a través de reacciones negativas, osea asociaban un sonido o imagen con algo negativo como un golpe o un choque electrico, también provaron la eelctricidad en su cuerpo haciendo que también le temiera a los rayos. Paso un pequeño rato aguantando el horrible miedo hasta que un ensordecedor trueno lo saco de sus casilla. Se levantó corriendo y fue a la habitación de Aomine y toco con fuerza la puerta, volvió a aparecer un rayo por las ventanas y sonó otra trueno muy fuerte, Kuroko comenzo a llorar, de verdad tenía miedo, los recuerdos de su niñez lo estaban atormentando

-¡Aomine-kun!-grito haciendo que Aomine corriera a abrir la puerta, de los gritos y también los fuertes truenos los demás habían despertado corriendo a ver que sucedía

-¡Tetsu!¿qué ocurre?¿estás bien?-inquiere Aomine abrazandolo mientras Kuroko llora asustado

-¿qué pasa, Tetsuya?-dice Akashi

-¡Kurokocchi!-dice Kise corriendo a ver a Kuroko

Los 6 entraron a la habitación de Aomine quién llevo en brazos a Kuroko hasta la cama donde lo sentó. Había cesado de llorar, ahora solo soltaba uno que otro sollozo.

-¿fueron los truenos?-pregunta Aomine besando su frente. Kuroko asiente-hey...no pasa nada, ellos no volveran

-no puedo evitarlo-dice Kuroko, momentos despues siente algo húmedo pasa por sus mejillas y ve a Murasakibara lamiendolo

-yo lameré todas las lagrimas de Kuroko-chin-dice Murasakibara arrancandole una sonrisa a Kuroko, es dificil describir la cara de embobados de los demás, no habian visto sonreír a Kuroko tan abiertamente y realmente le hacía ver lindo, frágil y adorable

-no pasará nada, nadie te hará mas daño-dice Akashi sacando las tijeras de sabe dios donde -si alguien lo intenta, nosotros nos encargamos

-así que ya lo saben-dice Kuroko viendolos fijamente

-yap-dice Kise sentandose a su lado

-¿y no tienen miedo de que les haga algo?-pregunta estoico

-no, es más decidimos consentirte un poco-afirma Midorima acomodandose los lentes

-¿consentirme?-inquiere Kuroko

-si, mas o menos así-dice Kise robandole un beso suave dejando a Kuroko sorprendido

-Kise-le reprende Aomine

-¿¡qué!? Yo sólo quería besar a Kurokocchi-dice Kise

-esta bien, Kise-kun-dice Kuroko restandole importancia

-bueno, hay que regresar a dormir, por ahora duerme con Daiki, buenas noches Tetsuya-dice Akashi para darle un beso suave en los labios

-hasta mañana-dice Mursakibara besando sus mejillas

- _good night, Kuroko_ -dice Kagami con un perfecto ingles, acto seguido lo besa en el parpado izquierdo

-descansa-dice Midorima y le suelta un dulce besito en la cabeza

-duerme bien, no te preocupes-dice Kise dandole un beso en los labios otra vez

Todos salen de la habitación

-eso...fue extraño, ¿por que me besaron?-dice Kuroko sentado entre las piernas de Aomine

-quieren ayudar, vamos a consentirte para que te acostumbres al contacto físico-dice Aomine mientras le acaricia el pelo

-hummm-dice Kuroko repasando los pensamientos de Aomine junto con toda la conversación

-¿te molesta?-pregunta

-no, realmente no-dice mientras bosteza

-¿quieres hablar o dormir?-dice Aomine-¿o sexo?

-sexo-dice Kuroko dejando boquiabierto a Aomine-es broma Aomine-kun, estoy cansado quiero dormir

-bien-dice mientras lo recuesta en la cama, apaga la luz y se acuesta atrayendo el cuerpo de Kuroko hacía su pecho

-Aomine-kun es cálido-dice restregandose de forma adorable contra el pecho de Aomine

-¡aagh! De verdad me lo punes muy difícil, Tetsu- dice mientras sube el cuerpo de Kuroko a la altura de su rostro

-Aomine...kun-susurra Kuroko cuando la caliente respiración de Daiki toca su cuello

-este punto...¿lo sientes?-pregunta mientras besa la manchita celeste haciendo reaccionar a Kuroko

-¡Aaaahh!¡Ngh!...¡ohm!-jadea intentando apartarlo

-vamos a intentar esto, cuando veas que me duele intenta pararlo-dice Aomine besando su garganta

-¿seguro? Te podría lastimar-dice aún jadeando

-si-contesta sencillamente. Vuelve a besar ese delicioso punto en el cuello de Kuroko haciendolo gemir con una dulce y exitante voz

-¡Aomine-kun!¡por favor!-súplica sintiendo una presión en sus shorts

-¿ya lo sientes?-dice Aomine, realmente estaba exitado, por años había deseado a Kuroko y ahora podría ser la oportunidad. Kuroko era atrayente, al ser pequeño, blanco y tierno era adorable lo veas por donde lo veas.

-¡yaaaa!-exclama, Aomine deja de besar su cuello y sube a sus labios. Sus labios se encontraron sin preámbulos, era un beso caliente y sofocante y repleto de deseo haciendo a Kuroko soltar ligeros y lindos mano traviesa baja hasta la entrepierna de Kuroko-¡Mmm!¡Nhn!

En ese momento de descuido Aomine siente una punzada de dolor y lo hace quedarse petrificado, Kuroko se dá cuenta y lo detiene de inmediato

-¿estás bien, Aomine-kun?-inquiere Kuroko preocupado

-si, sigamos-dice volviendo a besarlo

-no...no quiero que te duela-dice Kuroko besandolo

-me dolerá si no lo hacemos-dice lascivo

-¡ah!eres un pervertido Aomine-kun-dice Kuroko mientras cierra los ojos

-eres injusto-dice besándolo en la frente, Kuroko asiente y se acurruca contra Aomine

Despues de todo, un poco de dolor no le hace daño a nadie ¿o si?


End file.
